


Like Soft Intentions

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Almost), Bubble Bath, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Blood, Natasha Romanov Feels, Surprises, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Natasha was used to the medbay, used to the scrapes and sore muscles. The exhaustion that came with a rough day.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188005
Kudos: 3





	Like Soft Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash February Prompt](https://fauxghosts.tumblr.com/post/190333621129/femslash-february-prompt-list-feel-free-to-use) “Hurt/Comfort.” Title from "Black & Blue" by Snow Patrol.

May gasped as she turned and saw Natasha in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh, no! No, no, this is for you!” the brunette smiled, gesturing at the candlelit bathroom and bubble bath behind her. “I talked to Steve earlier and he told me about – ”

She went on, but Natasha barely heard her, staring in awe. Natasha was used to the medbay, used to the scrapes and sore muscles. The exhaustion that came with a rough day. But _this_? Such love and care still overwhelmed her.

Without thinking, she stepped into the room, gently cupping May’s jaw to pull her into a soft kiss. “Thank you,” she whispered and May grinned, her eyes full of warmth.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
